


Desert Crash

by Led_Sneakers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Reylo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Led_Sneakers/pseuds/Led_Sneakers
Summary: There is a desert filled with ghosts. The Force flows through the sand; like blood spilled after battle. The days are hot, the nights are cold, and Jawas wait to steal your gear after dark. Tatooine has seen the rise and fall of an empire, a friendship, a family, and a boy.The desert waits for its next visitors.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Desert Crash

Rey awoke to her alarm aboard the millennium falcon. She’d barely been asleep five minutes. The alarm blared on, a beeping noise that was usually obnoxious but today seemed...different, frantic and almost...speech like? Her eyes shot open. She was not on the falcon.  
In fact, she was upside down in a burning X-wing, slowly collapsing into the sand. It all came rushing back to her in a second; the assignment, the escape, the prickle on the back of her neck, then the dogfight above...whatever this backwater planet was. She found the source of the beeping; BB-8 rolling in the sand next to the ship trying to wake her.  
“I’m up!” She unhooked her seatbelt and fell to the ground, the hood of the fighter long gone in the crash, “Where are we?” She asked, staggering to her feet and making sure Luke’s lightsaber was firmly secured to its holster. She rubbed her neck while BB-8 paused in thought.  
An uncertain round of beeps answered her question. “Are you sure? How did we get out this far?” She knelt in front of the droid, straightening its bent antenna, “I’m gonna owe Poe a new one again”

About a klick and a half away, a similar scene was occuring.  
Ben Solo was stumbling blindly out of a TIE-fighter, covered in soot and electrical burns. He coughed out the smoke and sat down hard, taking in deep breaths and staring at the bruised flames against a clear sky. He closed his eyes and took in the frustration; then, he let it go. It was something Luke had taught him, not very true to the sith but at the moment Ben was more interested in finding a way off-world than following the ways of the dark side.  
He sat up, surveying the horizon...and seeing nothing but desert. Desert. Of all the biomes to land in. Already his clothes were absorbing heat. He stood and ditched a few layers in the sand, taking his lightsaber and a supply bag he’d had the foresight to rescue from the flames. Now able to fully scan his surroundings, he saw a distant smoke trail reaching into the sky.  
The hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
“Rey.”  
Ben turned in the opposite direction, and marched into the desert.

Rey herself was doing pretty alright in fact. After all, she’d grown up on a desert planet. The heat and the sand were, well, not old friends, more like old enemies she knew how to fight off. Speaking of old enemies, she realized suddenly there was a good chance she wasn’t the only one who had crash-landed. Rey stopped, prompting BB-8 to beep at her inquisitively.  
“I think he’s here BB-8.” She gazed up at the horizon, looking for smoke trails she previously hadn’t thought of. She reached out with her senses and sure enough, there was Ben Solo. Or Kylo Ren. Whatever he called himself, she didn’t care anymore. Continuing with her hand on her lightsaber, she trudged forward. Hoping to find anyone. Almost anyone.


End file.
